


I Pulled You In, I Pinned You Down (Now I'm Falling For It All)

by Moonalight



Series: Dove And Hawk [2]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Pre-Relationship, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight
Summary: Kaito thinks about what happened after Hakuba was shot, and realizes just how far he'd fallen.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Dove And Hawk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975171
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	I Pulled You In, I Pinned You Down (Now I'm Falling For It All)

******  
There was a line. There was a line between personal and professional, and Kaito had long since blurred it beyond recognition when it came to his London detective. It had started so simple he hadn’t even realized. 

A more personal note here, a passing thought about the blonde there, the occasional visage during half wakefulness. 

By the time the moonlight magician did realize he was losing focus too much, it was too late to stop. And then, because he just loved to make Kaito’s job difficult even outside heists, Saguru Hakuba got shot. 

Not just shot either. He chased an armed criminal through the city, alone, with the intent to capture him. Regardless of the man’s fate, the only thing that mattered was what had happened to his detective. 

He knew it was just a graze. Kaito had done his research beforehand, had already visited the criminal tucked away in the prefect’s cells. It didn’t seem to matter to his heart though. That little organ didn’t calm down until the blonde was standing in front of him, looking exhausted and resigned to his encounter with a phantom thief. 

What occurred after he couldn’t even describe. Kaito found it near impossible to maintain a solid hold on his poker face, pushing the lines of where he could stop until he had utterly dismantled the barrier. Until he was holding the detective, pinning him to the bed. 

(Which sounded really dirty when he thought about it later.)

But the most surprising thing that came of the whole night? The single action that completely threw every one of his scenarios straight out the window?

Hakuba had closed his eyes. 

Kaito had shown him everything, basically handed him the truth, and his detective had completely refused to look at him. Later on he was horrified with himself for how that had affected him. He’d barely kept himself in check, barely stopped himself from simply ordering the blonde to look at him. 

He didn’t know how to react, and a part of him had been terrified he’d truly scared his detective. He hadn’t meant to lash out. Kaito had just been so worried and upset, and then Hakuba hadn't even been concerned about his own safety. 

And because the Londoner seemed intent on one-upping himself, he did something else Kaito had never expected of him.

‘Stay with me.’ 

That one request had completely obliterated everything. He’d been left scrambling, but in the end there really was only one answer. Even if it was dangerous and even if it was stupid.

He had stayed. 

Kaito wasn’t stupid. Quite the opposite actually, and he well knew human behavior. He knew exactly what was wrong with him. What kept him from listening to his mind and common sense which had kept him alive this long. 

He was in love with that blasted detective. 

He loved his audacious nature, his confidence, his whole entire existence. There was this little flare for drama hidden deep beneath the dress suits and little uppity smirk. A caring, bleeding heart that he forced to appear stone cold. In him was the honest desire to do good. Simple as that. 

And Kaito had completely and utterly fallen for it all.


End file.
